


South Park Highschool Part 1

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbos and Kyman [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla's first time, in visiting the school but however Cartman has certain other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Park Highschool Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if mr.Macky is OOC And Kayla's bitchy mom too :P

"Have she says, You'll make lots of friends, she says" kayla muttuered under her breath

"Don't worry bubbeh you do fine," shelia Resured her daughter,

"That's what you said last time." Kayla Mumbled

"And you made lots of friends! But some things happened and we sometimes have to start anew."

"Well, tou must be kayla broflasivke?" A man said with the big head, and a green shirt and tie, with brown pants

"Broflovski- and yes,"

"Mmkay, its nice to meet you can see we don't get alot of new people here mkay?"

"Oh yes, its quite the little town." Shelia laughed, 

"Mm yes okay, now kayla do you wanna see you're class?"

Kayla scoffed "Is it a retard class?" 

"Mmkay kayla the firm "Retard" is bad to say in school mkay? Cause.no ones retarded mkay?"

"Whatever." kayla, 

"C'mon kayla lets go show you to you're class."

They walked down the school, hall showing her the lunch room, and bathrooms, were her other classes were, 

"And this is, Ms.Garrisons room, mkay you mainly will be here for most of the hour."

Kayla looked up at the door seeing "Mr.Garrison."

"Why does it.say."Mr." Instead of "Ms" " kayla asked

"Oh well mkay cause Mr.Garrsion, had a sex change mkay, and is now Ms.Garrsion mkay?"

"Wow...that's pretty fucked up."

"Bubbeh!" Shelia screech 

"Now mkay, fucked up is not a word we like to say in here mkay? Cause cause its bad, and it hurts peoples fillings mkay? "

Kayla just scoffed, 

Mr.Macky knocked on the door a light "Come in" voice spoke from the outside, 

"Well, hello mr.macky, " ms.garrison said 

' _Holy shit my eye's!"_ Kayla thought

"Hello ms.garrison, hello students, "

The students mumbled there hello's "As you can see mkay, you all have a new.student, she transferred here.from California mkay so i want you to make her feel welcome mkay? And maybe show her around some if she gets lost mkay?" Mr.Macky finished while heading out with shelia

"You have a good time bubbeh," shelia said, and walked out with mr.macky

Kayla groaned softly

Ms.Garrison spoke "Okay Kayla was it?"

"Yes,"

"Okay you can sit over there by Sarah, for the time being till we get everything separated. "

"Yeah, sure." Kayla mumbled, sitting were Ms,Garrison pointed next to what she gussed was.sarah with a black hat, and a fatboy, with a blue and yellow hat.

 _'Great just what I need.'_ kayla Thought.

As class started again like normal she just sat there paying attention, 

This was gonna be one hell of a Ride, in south Park Colorado. 


End file.
